Close Call
by Daisyangel
Summary: Written for rounds of kink Eric and Jim need to assure each other they're okay after a case goes horribly wrong.  Horatio/Frank Tripp undertones. Kink: Sex against a wall. Slash! Don't like it? Don't read it! R/R!


"Eric, you and Calleigh take the inzside. Speed and I will take the inside. Alexx is running a bit late because of the traffic. So don't touch the body. Just do the best you can with taking pictures and processing around the body," Horatio instructed.

"You got it, H," Eric said as he and Calleigh headed inside. After giving Frank a brief smile that meant more than words could ever say, Horatio went off to do his job Speed giving him a smirk all the while.

XXXX

"So what plans do you and Jim have tonight?" Calleigh questioned with a wink.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the other detective teased.

"Why yes I would. That's why I'm asking."

"Sorry, Cal, I don't kiss and tell," Eric told her. Frowning the blonde lightly hit her friend on the arm before getting down to business and beginning to snap pictures.

XXXX

About an hour had gone by and Alexx had come and left with their vic, a 24-year-old college student who had been shot at close range. Eric was processing the kitchen when a noise caught his attention.

"Hey Cal?" he called out.

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked entering the room.

"Do you hear something?" Frowning she shook her halleigh walked back into the bedroom she was in thinking Eric had been watching too many horror movies lately. Moving closer to where he heard the ticking noise, Eric's eyes widened when he realized it was a bom.

"Get out now! Bomb!" he shouted as he turned and ran for the back door as it was the closest. At her friend's shout Calleigh ran out of the bedroom and headed out the front door. Eric wasn't far behind her from the back door. Moments after he'd cleared the back door the bomb went off throwing him several feet and knocking him out briefly.

XXXX

At Eric's declaration, the officer's and CSI's outside moved back several feet. Once the smoke had settled Horatio climbed to his feet and scanned the area for his team. He was relieved to see his lover unharmed and helping a dazed Speedle to his feet. Calleigh's frightened face came into view.

"You okay, ma'am?"

"Yeah, a bit shaken up and my ears are ringing, but other than that, I'm fine."

"Where's Eric?" Horatio questioned urgently.

"I don't know, he must have gone out the back door. That was closer to the blast, so that wasn't a good idea, but it was also his nearest exit," the female CSI explained. Horatio took off running towards the back of the burning house Speed, Frank, and Calleigh right behind him. Eric was on the ground not moving.

"Eric, can you hear me?" Horatio called dropping to his knees beside his fallen teammate. A low groan was his only response for a moment before slightly dazed brown eyes opened to stare at him.

"H?" he checked.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?"

"A little sore, aqnd I have a headache, but other than that, yes. I'm fine," Eric assured his boss.

"That's good because I know someone who will be worried sick until he can see you're fine with his own eyes," Horatio said helping the other man to his feet. "Let's have the medics check you out then we'll head back to the lab." Nodding Eric allowed his boss/friend to help him over to the ambulance that had just arrived. Ten minutes later he was declared fine with the exception of a mild concussion and all of them were heading back to the lab.

XXXX

The instant he was in the reception area of the lab, Eric had an armful of worried Vegas detective. Jim who wasn't ordinarily known for demonstrative displays of affection was holding him so tight he could barely breath.

"Can't breath, Jim," the Russian-Cuban gasped. Relaxing his arms only slightly, the older man began dragging his lover down the hall. He needed to know that Eric was fine and there was only one way to make sure of that. The instant they reached the break room, he slammed the door and locked it. He was in such a rush that he didn't cross his mind to close the blinds, but he knew everyone else would leave them alone. Hell, Horatio and Frank had snuck off to the lieutenant's office the moment they'd gotten back. Once he had Eric against the wall he began working on his belt buckle. His fingers were clumsy and it took a couple of tries before he had it undone. Part of his problem might have been that Eric was just as eagerly working on his as well. In a matter of moments, both of them had their pants and boxers down around their ankles. Reaching down, Jim pulled a bottle of lube from his pocket and squirted a generous amount on his fingers. Sliding his hand around his lover's trembling body he began preparing him.

"Jim! Oh god, feels so good," Eric moaned.

"And that's only my hand," Jim murmured against the younger man's neck. A whimper was his only response. Needing to be inside the younger man, Jim prepared him as quickly and safely as he could.

"I need you inside me, now," Eric panted.

"What you ask for is what you get," his lover whispered as he slid all the way in with one thrust. The pace was frantic and neither of them would last long. They came simultaneously, doing their best to muffle their cries of passion in each other's shoulders. Eric had been pushed on to his tiptoes during their loving making and Jim gently eased him back to the ground. He started to pull out, but was stopped by a sound of prostest from the Miami native.

"What is it?"

"Stay like this for just a minute longer, please? I need to feel you all around me," Eric explained. Nodding Jim stayed where he was until Eric shifted letting his softened member slip out. Reaching down, Jim cleaned them both up before helping his lover get dressed.

"Let's go home," Eric requested.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day," Jim murmured wrapping his arms tightly around the younger man and guiding them both out of the break room. They'd dodged another close call and for that they were both greatful.

Finished!


End file.
